respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Elijah888/SPG - Super Power Group
Hello guys, thank you so much for the positive feedback for my first story! Due to popular demand, I am making another one! I'm so sorry for the amount of time it took me to make this. This time, I will focus more on story, so it wont be as comedic as the last. Instead of adapting events that happened on wiki, I will create my own story. I hope you enjoy! Please note, the storyline may look confusing. It is a combination of a prequel and a sequel for "The story of BlitzForever (real edition)" so try to analyze the sequence! Also... Prepare yourself for the Lennies ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) All trademarked (™) words in this story belong to E.E. (Elijah Entertainment) and are under the protection of S.C.O.T.T. (Sophisticatedly Complicated and Overprotective Trademark Trusts) and E.E.L.W.R. (Elijah Entertainment Legal Wording Rights). By reading the Terms and Conditions, the reader agrees to not file any case regarding trademarked words. Breaking the Terms and Conditions is a criminal offense and will result in the savage receiving a punishment of 1-3 year(s) jail time, depending on the trademarked word. Elijah Entertainment© 2016-2016, all rights reserved. ---- "Make way, fools!" The school bully demanded, pushing the 10 year old Blitz aside. Blitz turn his head around, looking at the bully behind him who kept pushing students. "HEY! DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN!" Blitz said, putting on his fiercest look. Sadly, he still looked like a chicken™. The bully stopped, and slowly turned around to reveal his pissed face. "You dare challenge me? Oh, I'll show you kid!" He said. The students stepped back, forming a small arena for the two to fight. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The students cheered. Brofisting his own fist, the bully charged toward Blitz, and let out a jab. Blitz swiftly dodged the jab and attempted to counter by doing the same, but the bully was older and had superior strength and defense. Blitz's jab was blocked, and the fight ended with one giant punch that rekt Blitz. The bully circled around, proclaiming his victory. Then, out of the crowd emerged a woman. "What is going on here?" She asked, then realized she didn't need to. Immediately, she kneeled down in front of Blitz. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked concernedly. Blitz looked up to the beautiful woman, allowing her to see the huge bruise Blitz had on his cheek. The woman gasped, and then placed both her hands on the rekt cheek. Then, in a second, she removed her hand, and the bruise completely healed! "H-how did you do that?" Blitz asked in awe. "Oh, it's a long story." She said. "Wait, are you new to the school? I'm so sorry, my name is Osmarien. What's yours?" the friendly girl asked. Her wide, bright smile broke Blitz's shyness. "I'm Jonathan Worsfold, people call me Blitz." He said smiling back. "Worsfold? More like WORST'fold!" A random guy behind him said, followed by the entire school hallway laughing, except for the tearful Blitz and furious Os. The laughter was then cut short when the fierce Osmarien silenced them, putting them in their places. Upon seeing this, Blitz wiped his eyes and smiled. Holding hands, they both skipped towards their classroom, which was coincidentally the same. ---- The General smashed his hand on his desk, nearly breaking the wood under his heavy arm. '"SCOTT™ THIS, I AM RUNNING OUT OF SOLDIERS!" The General exclaimed, flailing his arms in the air. "WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH FIREPOWER TO EVEN DEFEND AGAINST BLITZ! HOW DID HE EVEN KNOW ABOUT US?" He continued to complain. The 4 Super Power Group members, Elijah, Voidstorm, Salam2jari and Hgholt, who were called to attend the meeting, had no choice but to listen to the endless blalalalababababering of the General. After what it seemed like an eternity of complaining, the General stopped and stared at the kids, who were lined up in front of his desk. "ELIJAH, AS THE LEADER OF THE TEAM, YOU MUST FIND ME MORE RECRUITS! EVERYONE IN THE TEAM HAS LEFT EXEPT FOR THE 4 OF YOU, DON'T LET ME DOWN! SPG, ROLL OUT!" Yelled the General. "Yes, General. Right away!" Elijah said nervously. The 4 bowed in unison before promptly exiting the room. ---- "OS! NO!" 15 year old Blitz screamed at the top of his lungs, reaching out to the helpless, frozen Os, who only stared at the incoming car. *BAM!* The gold car screeched to a stop as it's window opened to reveal Spodermen, leaning his head out. "Oh nu srry. I gu now. Bai." He said as his car zoomed away. Blitz didn't pay attention to the driver, he fell down to his knees, seeing Os unconsciously laying on ground. Puddles of manly tears began forming around Osmarien's shirt. Placing his index finger on Os's lips, he performed the "HowToBasic Shhh". ---- All of the members of the SPG, which were the 4, gathered around the table in Headquarters. There, they began planning to plan their plan which will be planned with a frying pan. "We need to split up into 2 teams. Who wants to go with Hgholt?" Elijah asked. Everyone exchanged glances with each other, resulting in no answers. "Ooookkkaaaay, I'll go with him then." Said Elijah. "SENPAI YAY!" Hgholt rocketed into the air, yelling in joy like Fluttershy. Senpai did not notice this time, as continued to give instructions. "Me and Hgholt will go here." He said, pointing at an uncharted place of the map. "Salam, Void, you two will go here." Elijah said, pointing to a desert. "Legend says a man lives here, seeking formidable opponents who will visit him." Elijah explained. Once everyone agreed, they began their quest to find the most valuable recruits. They must prepare for the war. ---- Blitz sat down, and listened to the endless, looping beeps in the background. He looked at Os, lying peacefully on the cyan bed. Suddenly, the nurse entered, disrupting the ambiance. "Sir, the doctor would like to speak with you." She said. Once the silent Blitz stood up, the nurse escorted him to the doctor's office. Blitz looked behind him, seeing the nurse closing the door. He looked back at the doctor, who was signaling him to sit. As he made his way to the chair, he looked around the room, seeing multiple posters of some weird brown horse with a Tardis beside him. Probably only Hgholt will understand :P Immediately after Blitz sat down, the doctor spoke. "Hello, Mr. Worsfold." "Just Blitz." He corrected coldly. "Ah, pardon me." Said the doctor. "My name is Jeff." He continued, placing his linked hands on the desk. "I am afraid to say, that your wife, Ms. Os..." "SHE WILL NEVER BE MY WIFE FOR SCOTT™ CHICKENS!™" Blitz banged the table furiously, but the startled doctor quickly recovered. "Please, pardon me once more." He said, adjusting his tie. "Now, please allow me to continue." Blitz fell back to his chair, slightly nodding and exhaling. "I am afraid to say, that Ms. Os can no longer recover from this." Blitz was completely still, except for his hand, which he used to wipe his manly tears. The doctor pulled out an X-RAY sheet from his desk and showed it to Blitz. "She is in a coma, and has experienced multiple fractures around her body." He said whilst pointing at said fractures. "Enough." Blitz said, interrupting the doctor. "Ah, I see. You may leave." Said the doctor, which is exactly what Blitz immediately did. ---- "Are you sure this is it?" Elijah asked. "Yeah I guess." Hgholt replied, comparing the tree structures around them with the map he was holding. The trees were towering so high it blocked the sun, shadowing the forest. Suddenly, Elijah stopped. "Wait, do you hear that?" Hgholt stopped too, and listened closely. "Yeah I do, what is that?" Tracing the sounds of chanting, they got closer towards tall bushes. These particular bushes were glowing red, further intriguing the two to enter. Reaching their hands out, they spread the bushes apart, seeing all that was behind. The red glow turn out to be fire, which were dancing in torches. "Huh ha! Huh ha!" The Hindu people said, performing cultural dances in front of a Hindu man seated on a chair. Elijah and Hgholt entered the bush and went closer, and observed them from a far. "YOYOYOYOYO!" One of the Hindu people yelled. The two continued watching, thinking it was part of the dance, but the Hindu people were rushing towards them, yelling very loudly. "Oh Scott™ they saw us! RUN!" Elijah exclaimed as they both made their way towards the bushes. Suddenly, the deafening voices behind them stopped. The two looked back, seeing the Hindu people standing still. Shortly after this, the two noticed the man who had raised up his palm. With a clap of his hands, the Hindu people split in half, forming a strait line with the man in the center. Hgholt and Elijah walked through the line, looking back at the Hindu people. Once they reached the end of the line, the seated man, who's chair was on an elevated platform, looked down at the two. "Krangkings lalalalfish Lel?" The man uttered these gibberish words. "Huh?" Elijah and Hgholt said together in confusion. Before the man could speak again, sounds of colliding beads interrupted them. They all looked to the man's left, seeing a witch with a black hat exiting her hut. It was a bead door FYI. The witch looked surprised to see the unfamiliar two. She then looked at the man, who was as confused as her. She walked towards the man, and leaned to his ears. "Fraymarlds, dis is spartarara." She said. The man nodded in reply and moved to the side. After this, the witch addressed the two. "Greetings, unknown ones! Please excuse my husband, Vishnu, he is the leader of this tribe." She said with a grand voice. "We speak the language Hizbian." She continued. In memory of Hizbi Khan, a fallen Kik spammer who deleted the app. We will always cri evrytiem. Hgholt and Elijah exchanged glances. Then, Hgholt looked closely at her face. "Osmarien? Is that you? I thought you died!" Hgholt exclaimed. "Oh no, that was my twin sister. My name is Osmarien Grande, the GRAND version of Osmarien!" She said, posing in style. The two remained silent. "Ahem, now, what is it that you ask?" She said. "We wish to recruit you, we are in need to defeat Blitz!" Hgholt said, fisting the air. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "Blitz? And who is this?" Grande questioned. "He has something to do with your sister!" Elijah said, unsure of what to say. "I have nothing to do with my sister." She said with a "Hmph" and crossed arms, swiftly looking upwards to her left. When the two asked why, she began to explain her past. "You see, when we were young, my sister excelled in witchcraft. Because of this, I became jealous. One day, our teacher asked me to turn an animal into a flower. I chose her instead, turning her into one." She explained. "She was a flower for many, many years until A 3yr Old touched it, and turned into a flower instead, allowing her to return to human form." She said, ending the story. Wasting no time, Hgholt spoke up. "So, please join our group?" Grande smiled, but this smile turned into a wicked grin. "First, you must pass my test." She said, extending her hands to send out a blast of magic towards the two. ---- "Thx 4 wtching n c u latr." Spodermen said, turning off his GoPro camera. "Gud, naw it iz tiem 2 edit teh vedieo." FAGIT ALERT! FAGIT ALERT! I hope it's not a bad word I don't to say that :( The alarm echoed throughout the house, of course alerting Spodermen. "Oh nu whu cud dat b." Spodermen said to himself, walking towards the door. Once he opened, he saw a familiar man. "Whu r u? U luke fameliar." He stated. Blitz looked back at him. "My name's Blitz, I saw your YouTube channel and the video where you 1v1 Fire Kevin IRL and rekt him. I want to recruit you." He said. "Oh gud, did u subscraib?" Spodermen asked. "Uh, no." Blitz said, hoping it wouldn't matter. "Ur an fagit" Spodermen then shut the door. Blitz rushed forward and banged the door, asking for a second chance. Before he knew it, the door opened again. "Kk fain I wil join ur klan. Du I get 2 rek nubs?" He asked the most important question. "Yes, but for now I need you to bring me someone." Said Blitz. It was now nighttime, the moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the supposed dark land. The clock then stroke 12:00 Clock and 12:00 are people, if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) It was now time for Spodermen to execute Blitz's plan. "Helu guyz n 2 day I will be entring dis hospetal." He said to his special edition GoPro. "Blitz iz talking 2 derkangle, su I breek in." After saying this, he shot a web to the window, pulling himself towards it. *CRASH!* Said the window as it died, and Spodermen came in. Read that again ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Apparently, no one heard the sound, allowing Spodermen to remain stealthy. "K guyz am insaid teh hospetal." He said, approaching the hospital bed. "Dis must b the wuman." He said, looking at the stationary Os. "Idk y but shi luks vry fameliar az wel." "K naw we waet." Spodermen said. Suddenly, the lights began flickering rapidly, the CHANDELIEEEEEERRRRR!!! swayed left and right as the room shook vigorously. "Wat iz goin on am scard." Spodermen said, grasping anything that he could nearby. Then, the room stopped shaking, as if nothing happened. Right after, the room became dark and an angel appeared. Thank you Faizan for that Darkangel joke! You're pretty dank m8. Here's a Dewrito combo. The angel was glowing so brightly, she illuminated the entire room. "Illuminated has the word "Illuminat". The Illumitati has one eye which is "I" so we put that in "Illuminat" and it becomes.....ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED?! "Whu r u?" Spodermen dared to ask, making sure the GoPro was recording her. "I am a follower of the calm Darkangel, I am here because of his command." The angel responded. Placing her glowing hands on top of Os, she swayed it around her entire body, After she completed this act, the angel gracefully ascended into Heaven and vanished. Once the room's lights opened, Os sprang to life, sitting up on the bed in a heartbeat. What? Where am I?!" Os panicked, looking around the room. "Nu gurl plz dunt speek, ppl wil heer u. Fllow me." Spodermen instructed. Of course, Os was still in panic, so Spodermen had to explain. After Os calmed down, she agreed to join Blitz, and fight the 4 brave soldiers! ---- Salam and Void panted, they constantly wiped the infinite amount of sweat on their bodies. Even thought Void's storm (lol get it?) which he summoned surrounded the two, the heat of the desert was too OP. It's like the storm is Rookie Machine Gun and the desert is Aristocrat's Shotgun. "Can you storm be better?" Salam asked. "if it is stronger i will waste my power" Void explained. Far in the distance, the two could see a man standing, waiting for them. "it is him" Void said. "Huh who?" Salam asked. "idk" Void replied. As they got closer, they started to see the man clearer. He was wearing the full Anti-Explosive armor, which blocked the sun's heat, but also generated inside lol. Salam grinned, now knowing who the man was. "Void, yourself be ready." He said. "who is he" Void asked. Salam's grin grew even wider as he saw the man forming his stance. "It my rival, bdbd!!!!" Salam yelled, running towards bdbd. Void's role is support. Void kneeled down in the same spot, placing his hands together and charging up his power. "SALAM2JARI!!!" Salam screamed his battle cry as loud as YouTube kids, raising the peace sign into the air, even though he was waging a war. ✌️ bdbd quickly grabbed his Revolver, and Salam did the same. They performed an epic strafe battle, but in the end, no shots landed. They were equally skilled. However, since bdbd shot first, Salam had one more ammo. Firing it at his rival, bdbd jumped into the air and dodged the bullet whilst grabbing his DV Carbine. As he somehow glided backwards, he continuously shot Salam, who dodged all shots. bdbd landed far away from Salam, who was catching up quickly. He kneeled down, got his SAS and got his camping game on. When Salam saw this, he stopped and began strafing in anticipation. After only a second, bdbd saw Salam's style of strafe, and pre-aimed. Void, who was still in the same area, saw what was happening. He stopped charging his power, and pushed out his palm forward. In a blink of an eye, a strong wind surrounded Salam. bdbd shot all 2 bullets which were supposed to hit Salam, but the wind acted as a barrier, pushing the bullets away. Because he stopped, Void had to restart charging his power. While this was happening, bdbd grabbed out his Thumper. "I wish my Thumper will back :(" Salam will cri evrytiem. bdbd attempted to shoot Salam, but he already threw a Stun Grenade, stunning bdbd. With his rival's life at his hands, he jumped high into the air, holding his prized Rocket Guitar Case. Aiming it directly at bdbd, he emptied all 6 shots, which rained all over him, covering him with a large puff of smoke. Salam landed on the ground, panting from the heavy weight of the weapon. His heart was beating rapidly, hoping that he had finally defeated his eternal rival. To his surpirse, as the black, thick smoke cleared out, he saw bdbd standing strong. He had used a Medikit! Salam was still exhausted, he didn't have enough time to recover. It was bdbd's chance! He grabbed his Blunderbuss and ran directly towards Salam, aiming at his exposed head. Void had finally fully charged his power. He opened his long closed eyes, which were glowing in pure silver. "VOIDSTORM!!!" He shouted loudly, extending his hands into the air. His voice was so loud, it pushed a massive amount of sand far from his area. bdbd's Anti-Explosive Helmet resisted the sand, but the sound pushed him off, accidentally let going of his Blunderbuss. Salam was pushed, too! Floating further but above ground, the two engaged in a close quarters fight, using all sorts of shotguns that free players could use. Void pushed the ground with his hands, creating a large concentrated amount of air that boosted him towards the epic battle. In his hands, Void created a small "Void Tornado", his signature power which combines a black hole and a tornado. Salam and bdbd both grabbed their Double Barrel Shotguns, and shot each other simultaneously. bdbd had much more armor, allowing him to resist the shot. He aimed once again at Salam's exposed head, but a second before bdbd made the shot, Salam flipped backwards, causing him to miss. Behind Salam was Void, who threw the tiny Void Tornado at bdbd. Before the shotgun pellets could be launched everywhere because of the wind, they were absorbed by the void, and the tornado caused a damage so massive that it launched bdbd several miles away! Void modified the wind to allow Salam to land safely. On the other hand, bdbd was heavily buried under sand. Then, a hand emerged from the pile, and out came bdbd. Void and Salam were still in their fighting stances, but bdbd only bowed. After this, the two knew that he had accepted his defeat, and they proceeded to recruit him. ---- ---- ---- An intense fight was going on between Hgholt and Elijah versus Grande. The Hindu people cheered as the fight intensified after each second. "Shazam!" Grande said, effortlessly sending a powerful lighting bolt from her sleeve. "Senpai, now!" Hgholt said. Without hesitation, Elijah ran directly towards the lightning bolt. Grande was surprised by this action, her eyes grew bigger. "CHICKEN™ PUNCH!!!" He yelled, punching the lightning bolt. The punch was as powerful as Chuck Norris's! The bolt faded out from existence!!! Grande sent another lightning bolt, but Elijah jumped into the air. Hgholt, who was prepared behind him, dashed forward at the speed of light, easily dogging the bolt, and rekt Grande! The Hindu people were in disbelief! The two had defeated the grand Grande! They cheered for Hgholt and Elijah! Grande fell down backwards, the two stood proudly before her. Grande smiled. "Very good, very good! It seems that you have passed my test, I will now join your team!" She said, delighting Elijah and Hgholt. "Now wait, I shall first confirm this with my husband." She said, hurrying to the grand room. When she arrived, she couldn't find Vishnu. "Oh well, I guess he's busy again. I'm sure he won't be so mad if I join!" She thought to herself. ---- "GREAT JOB! GREAT JOB!" The General exclaimed happily. "SPG STANDS STRONG AT 6 MEMBERS!" He said. He continued to praise the 4 original SPG members who were lined up before him, but the loud ringing of a phone disrupted him. "OI OI OI, WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT ME?" The General yelled angrily before picking up the phone. "WHO IS THIS CHEING MAN? He screamed into the phone, almost reking Blitz's ears. In an alternate world Blitz died because of this so the end lelulol. "UNDERSTOOD!" The General said, banging the phone even harder than Nature. Read that once more ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ---- In the conference room sat Grande and bdbd, who were awkwardly sitting at opposite chairs. Then, the 4 entered the room, seating themselves in their respective chairs. "Guys, it's time. Blitz has declared another war. He says he has Spoderman, Vishnu..." Suddenly, Elijah stopped. Grande was in shock. "Vishnu? WHAT?" "T-this must be a misunderstanding!" Elijah said. At this point, the entire conference room was filled with confusion. "But, but, why would be turn against me? It makes no sense!" Grande was almost in tears. "he might be controled" Void said, trying to ease the situation. "Well, he could be brainwashed. Who knows?" Hgholt suggested. "Guys, we must not waste time. They are coming to us, we need the prepare the defenses! Void, Grande, I need you two to surprise them. I'll find a way to help Vishnu, maybe. GO SPG!" Elijah said, motivating the team. "AYE!!!" Said everyone in reply, except bdbd he only fisted the air ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) He must be mute or something. ---- Blitz, Spodermen, Vishnu and his army of Hindu men were geared up and marching their way to the SPG headquarters. They arrived at the Headquarters, seeing only Elijah standing in their way, blocking the entrance. They were surprised to see only one member there, but they didn't lose their guard Little did they know that Void and Grande were camping far away like Battle Ram campers. In fact, they were so far away, Grande didn't see Vishnu! There, they began charging their power, about to surprise Blitz. After a minute of intense standing, a sudden voice broke the silence. "WHAT ARE YOU WATING FOR? LETS GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEE!!!" The General, who was in the rooftop of the building, announced. The war had begun. ---- "Lel only nubs show deir locasion." Spodermen chuckled as he saw the General, and webbed the wall, flinging himself towards him him. "OH NO!" The helpless General screamed, or was he really helpless? He jumped off the building, colliding with Spodermen. As they were falling, they used their expert martial arts training to combat each other. They were equally skilled! Elijah dashed forward, targeting the Hindu men. They stepped forward, shooting Elijah, but they didn't have a lot of practice. Their aim was equal to Stormtroopers'! With ONE PUNCH!!!, all the Hindu men were launched backwards! Vishnu showed no sign of emotion, Void and Hgholt successfully predicted that he was indeed brainwashed! Vishnu placed his palms on his front, and began shooting shadow orbs at Elijah. These small, but devastating orbs flew towards Elijah at great speed, but Hgholt, with extreme speed, came to the rescue and brought Senpai to Void's and Grande's camping grounds. Vishnu attempted to shoot again, but bdbd and Salam suddenly emerged from under the ground! Vishnu jumped backwards and began firing, but the shadow orbs were much faster this time. Salam grabbed his Revolver, and agilely dodged them. bdbd's heavy armor was too slow to dodge the hyper fast orbs, so he jumped high into the air instead. Spodermen had stuck to the building's wall, but the General was nearing the ground, he was about to die! "I CALL THE SPIRIT OF #1FLAREWAVEBATMANSNIPERGUY, GIVE ME DA POWER OF SHOCKWAVES!" He yelled, his voice was heard by said sprit. "WEll, if you want. It's temporary btw, but yea, I'll give it to ya man." A heavenly voice said, before the General was granted the temporarily ability of shockwave creation. Falling downward head first, the General used this new ability and pushed his hand forward, creating a miniature shockwave which pushed him up, saving him. After shaping the shockwave into a cone, he turned around and threw the shockwave at Spodermen. Spodermen tried to evade by crawling up, but the shockwave exploded on impact and launched Spodermen to the rooftop. The General, with one jump, landed on the rooftop to continue the battle. On the camping grounds, Void and Grande had finished charging up their power. "Guys, it's time to execute the plan! Elijah signaled. While Grande began to attack, Void decided to wait for an opportunity. Grande summoned a wooden cane and raised it into the air. "Hurry cane and make a hurricane!" Best cane joke ever wow amazing very Doge. Suddenly, the ground shook vigorously, interrupting the war. All the fighters stood still, in awe of the earthquake. "What this? What goes on?" Salam said, forgetting about the surprise. "WHAT ARE THOSE?!" The General said, pointing at the distance. No he didn't point at a shoe. The fighters looked at the pointed direction, and were terrified to see a huge tornado coming towards them rapidly. Within seconds, Hgholt ran back to the battlefield, picked up the General, Salam, and bdbd, and brought them back. Blitz and Spodermen were frightened like chickens™, but Vishnu and his army remained calm. All together, the Hindu men closed their palms and chanted, their graceful voices were in perfect harmony. Gathering power from the Spirits of Nature, they then pushed their palms towards Vishnu, sending out all their accumulated power to him. Vishnu's power levels instantly reached OVER 9000!!!!!!!!! and opened his eyes, which were glowing pitch black. "RURURURURUA!" He yelled, extending his arms in a similar fashion to Void. Right after this, he rose into the air, and began forming a large black hole in from of him. The black hole grew so large, it became the same size as the tornado! "That black hole is absorbing the tornado!" Elijah explained the situation. "i have a idea, VOID STORM!!!" Void said as he levitated. Void extended his arms to his sides once again. With one powerful clap, he let out a massive wave of air that greatly boosted Grande's tornado. "How will that even help? XDDDDD So funny ROFLOL." Blitz laughed, mocking the fact that the tornado will still not survive the black hole. Vishnu soon realized the situation and joined Blitz in lolling. Shortly after, all the Hindu men lost their sides. All were laughing, except for Spodermen, who's swag sense was tingling. He has understood what was really happening. "U smert u loyel u genus I aprecate tht." Spodermen said, but he didn't have enough swag to know what to do. "the distraction is working" Void said, snickering. Void didn't add air, he added millions of tiny Void Tornados. The tornado got closer and closer to the hungry black hole, which was ready to devour it. But then, the Void Tornados began mixing with the tornado, changing it into a void, a different version of a black hole! Seeing this, Blitz and his team halted laughing, and turned back into horrified chickens™. "What were you thinking? A void and a black hole cannot meet, they will create a portal and possibly disrupt the flow of time!!" The smart Elijah said. "oh srry" Void apologized, but it was no use. The void and the black hole were combining! Slowly and gradually, the two finally combined, forming a large time portal, which rapidly began closing. "Anyone who enters that portal will be sent back in time to a randomized date!" Grande explained, fascinated to see this. "Someone needs to go in there, to prevent this war and to revive the 4 brave soldiers!" Elijah said. "I'll go! Bye Senpaiiiii ;-;" Said Hgholt, before running so fast he ran on air. "Bye Hgholt-chan~" Said Elijah with misty eyes. "Aha, I wil use dis 2 teh teem's advntge." Spodermen said and jumped into the air. Both fighters entered the portal right before it closed. With the portal gone, the war zone was filled with silence. "READY FOR ROUND 2?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) LETS GOOOOOO!!!!"'''Announced the General with the loudest voice that mankind knows. "No holding back, '''let's do this!" Blitz said. Both Vishnu and Blitz began yelling, auras of black and gold surrounded Vishnu and Blitz respectively. They transformed into their final form, their power levels were off the charts! Dark Vishnu and Golden Blitz! "DLE, hear my request! Give the Hindu men aimbot!" Yelled Blitz into the sky. DLE granted his wish, giving the Hindu men the requested aimbot. Armed with the guns, they marched forward to the opposing team. "SPG, ITS TIME WE REACH OUR FULL POTENTIAL! SHOW THEM WHAT WE GOT!" The General exclaimed! Then, each member began doing so. "Chicken™ mode!" Elijah said, before transforming into a chicken™. Do not pity it's foolish appearance, one peck equals 2 Chuck Norris punches! "SALAM2JARI!" Salam said, this time raising both his hand in the air✌️✌️and activated his special mode. He then gained a massive boost on agility, accuracy and defense! "VOIDSTORM, TRANSFORM!" Void screamed out loud, and became half man half tornado! "This is for you, sister." Grande whispered. After chanting in Hizbian, she then granted each member a great power boost. bdbd, as quiet as he is, simply took out his JP-BEK, and got ready to fight the Hindu men with his absolute full skill. "RRRRRHHAAAA!" The General said, yelling in a similar way to Vishnu and Blitz. A brown aura surrounded him, before transforming into his final form, the General of Super Sarget Super Soldier Sarget Winter Soldier MK3! "CHARGE!!!" Everyone said in unison, before the two teams clash with each other, resuming the war of the century. The war, that will be told for generations to come. ----- THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! I hope you loved it! I hope you were able to understand it too! It took me so long to complete! If you aren't here or not mentioned, I am sorry about that! During the writing, I encountered many major mistakes. The worst one was when I accidentally mixed both the present and the past, adding the supposedly dead Osmarien to Blitz's team, and had to re-make the ending battle! I felt like The Game Theorists when explaining the plot hole to myself!! There were also many plot changes that greatly affected the outcome of the story. In fact, there was this one little detail that would have dramatically changed the entire ending, resulting in Blitz being killed with a necklace! #Dramaalert! I removed this, however. And before you ask, I do plan to make another story in the future, to end the Trilogy. It will follow Hgholt, and maybe Spodermen as they both go back in time to a random date! But for now... PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM @elijah_respawn THANK YOU LOL XD JUST DEW IT or I'll visit you while you sleep ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Category:Blog posts